civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
George Maney
|died= |placeofbirth=Franklin, Tennessee |placeofdeath=Washington, D.C. |placeofburial= Mount Olivet Cemetery, Nashville, Tennessee |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption=George Maney |nickname= |allegiance=United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate Army |serviceyears=1846–48, 1861–65 |rank=Brigadier general |commands=Mexican-American War *1st Tennessee Regiment (90 days) *3rd U.S. Dragoons American Civil War *11th Tennessee Volunteer Infantry *1st Tennessee Volunteer Infantry *Brigade, Army of Mississippi *Division, Hardee's Corps |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Cheat Mountain *Battle of Perryville *Battle of Murfreesboro *Battle of Chickamauga *Chattanooga Campaign *Atlanta Campaign *Carolinas Campaign |awards= |laterwork=Railroad executive, political adviser, U.S. Minister to Colombia, U.S. Minister Resident/Consul General to Bolivia, U.S. Ambassador to Uruguay and Paraguay. }} George Earl Maney (August 24, 1826 – February 9, 1901) was an American soldier, politician, railroad executive and diplomat. He was a general in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War and a postbellum U.S. ambassador to Colombia, Bolivia, Uruguay, and Paraguay. Early life and career George Maney was born in Franklin, Tennessee, to Judge Thomas Maney, a prominent newspaper editor and circuit judge. Young Maney attended the Nashville Seminary before graduating from the University of Nashville in 1845. He enlisted as a second lieutenant in the 1st Tennessee Regiment during the Mexican-American War. When his three-months term of enlistment expired, he enrolled in the United States Army and served as a first lieutenant in the 3rd U.S. Dragoons, which participated in General Winfield Scott's march to Mexico City.S. Warner, pp. 130-135. When hostilities ceased, Maney returned home. He studied law, passed his bar exam in 1850, and established a prosperous law practice in Franklin. He subsequently became a politician, being elected to the Tennessee State Legislature.Winborne, p. 111-12. He married Elizabeth T. "Betty" Crutcher of Nashville in 1853 and raised a family of five children. Civil War Following the secession of Tennessee and the beginning of the Civil War, Maney enlisted in the Confederate army as a captain in the 11th Tennessee Volunteer Infantry. On May 6, 1861, he became colonel of the 1st Tennessee. He served in western Virginia first under Robert E. Lee at the Battle of Cheat Mountain and later under Thomas J. "Stonewall" Jackson at Bath and Romney.E. Warner, p. 210. Maney asked for a reassignment to his native Tennessee, which was threatened by Union forces. As an officer in the Army of Tennessee, Maney participated in the Battle of Shiloh and was promoted on April 16, 1862, to brigadier general. He led his brigade in the battles of Perryville, Chickamauga, and Murfreesboro. In November 1863, he was wounded severely in his arm during the Chattanooga Campaign. He was on medical leave for much of the rest of the year. In 1864, Maney commanded a division in William J. Hardee's corps during the Atlanta Campaign. He was captured in August and later released, but he did not return to active field duty because of lingering problems with his wounded arm. Hardee recommended that Maney be promoted to major general, but the request was not fulfilled. Maney surrendered following the Carolinas Campaign and was paroled on May 1, 1865, at Greensboro, North Carolina. Postbellum career After the war, Maney returned to his Tennessee home. He became president of the Tennessee and Pacific Railroad in 1868, serving in that executive post for nine years. Unlike many of his former Confederate compatriots, he became an active Republican. He was elected to the state senate. During the carpetbagger era, Maney held considerable influence over the Governor of Tennessee, Dewitt Clinton Senter. Maney helped restore the government to former Confederates once their civil rights were restored. Maney became active in a number of reconciliation efforts during Reconstruction, working to improve relations between the former enemies. In early 1876, he was a candidate for governor, but withdrew his name from the ballot. In December of that year, his daughter Frances married a former Union officer in the 15th Massachusetts. During the presidential administrations of James A. Garfield, Chester Arthur, and Benjamin Harrison, Maney was an ambassador to various countries in South America. He was the U.S. minister to Colombia (1881–1882), and then was the Minister Resident/Consul General to Bolivia from November 4, 1882, until June 1, 1883. He returned home and was a delegate to the Republican National Conventions of 1884 and 1888. He spent four years (1890–1894) as the U.S. ambassador to Uruguay and Paraguay. General George Maney died in Washington, D.C., from a cerebral hemorrhage.Welsh, p. 153. He is buried in Mount Olivet Cemetery in Nashville, Tennessee. References * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1959. ISBN 0807108235. * Warner, Seth, "George Earl Maney: Soldier, Railroader, and Diplomat," Tennessee Historical Quarterly, Vol. LXV (2006), 130-147. * Welsh, Jack D., Medical Histories of Confederate Generals. Kent, Ohio: Kent State University, 1995. ISBN 0873386493. * Winborne, Benjamin Brodie, The Colonial and State Political History of Hereford County, N.C., Murfreesboro, North Carolina: Edwards & Broughton, 1906. Notes External links * Photo gallery of Maney * American National Biography * Retrieved on 2009-03-03 Further reading * Hewitt, Lawrence L. (edited by William C. Davis), "George Earl Maney," The Confederate General, Vol. 4. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania: 1991. Category:1826 births Category:1901 deaths Category:People from Franklin, Tennessee Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of Tennessee in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:19th-century American railroad executives Category:United States ambassadors to Bolivia Category:United States ambassadors to Colombia Category:United States ambassadors to Paraguay Category:Tennessee Republicans Category:Members of the Tennessee General Assembly Category:Ambassadors to Uruguay